The End of Silliness?/Transcript
1998 Version The Logo "Big Idea" after the Everland Entertainment FBI Warning in 1998, FBI Warning and Interpol Warning on DVD/VHS in 2000 and Why we do, What we do on DVD/VHS in 2003 & 2006 and DVD in 2010. (The story begins at an ice cream parlor that's modeled after Edward Hoppers' famous 1942 painting "Nighthawks". It's a dark rainy night. Inside, we see Bob the Tomato as an ice cream man cleaning plates behind the counter. We also see a sleeping Chuckie is sitting next to a large glass window, alone and fidgeting. There are 3 almost empty sundae glasses on his table: 2 pink and 1 green. Larry appears to be having a nightmare of some kind. We fade into his dream.) Professor: Ex-ex-ex-excuse me, I have an announcement. ...and as a result of the disastrous outcome of the previous Silly Song... Chuckie: Boy is riding with Cebu... (Speaking) Um... No wait. No wait. Woody: Th-th-this is quite disappointing...disappointing...disappointing... (We fade back to Chuckie, still dreaming...) Chuckie: No. No! (...then back to his nightmare...) Professor: Management has decided-decided-decided...that other performers...performers... Chaz: 'Cause you're his cheeseburger His yummy cheeseburger... Professor: Silly Songs is cancelled... Silly Songs is cancelled-is cancelled until further notice. ...cancelled... Silly Songs is cancelled...cancelled...cancelled...cancelled... (...and back to Chuckie, who is fidgeting more vigorously.) Chuckie: Bobby! Bobby! Bobby! Nnnnn! Nnnnnn! No wait! Nnnnnn! Bobby! Bobby! (Bob begins to take notice of Chuckie's spastic squeaking and fidgeting.) Chuckie: Nnnnnnn! Cebu! Nnnnn! Bob: Hey. Chuckie: Bobby! Bob: Hey-hey, Sir. You okay? Chuckie: Bobby! Nnnnnn! Nnnn! Bobby! Bob: Sir! Wake up, Sir! Sir?! (The title "Silly Sing-Along 2: The End of Silliness?" comes up as Bob rushes over to see if Chuckie's okay.) (The 3-2-1 Penguins Theme Song begins) (We fade back to Bob and Chuckie. Chuckie has an ice pack on his head. He also has a cup of coffee in front of him.) Bob: You have me worried there for a while, buddy. You okay? Chuckie: (Sniffs) Yeah. I'm okay. Bob: Well...can I get you something? A push-up? (Chuckie shakes his head.) Bob: Waffle cone? (Chuckie shakes his head again.) Bob: Cup full of sprinkles? Chuckie: No. I don't need anything. Bob: You, uh...wanna talk about it? (Chuckie looks up then looks over at a jukebox with a TV screen.) Chuckie: Does that thing work? Bob: Mm-hmm. Chuckie: G-7. Bob: Huh? Chuckie: G-7. Press G-7! (Bob hops over to the jukebox.) Chuckie: It all started a while back when I was singing this song and... Well...I don't know! It just...kinda got messed up! (Bob presses G-7 and on comes "The Song of the Cebú". Once the song is done, Bob laughs but stops when he sees Chuckie's stern looking face. Chuckie's not wearing his ice pack anymore.) Chuckie: What? Do you think that's...funny? Bob: Yeah. Ah... Oh. Uh... Uh, no. No. Wow. Eh, heh. That's gotta hurt. Chuckie: Yeah, but it wasn't my fault! (Chuckie flops his head onto the table.) Chuckie: They've got them mixed-up at Photo Hut! Bob: W-wow. It, uh... Heh. It-it happens. But-but it's not a big deal. So you meesed up a song. It's not the end of the world. (A mysterious man and a woman in a red dress enter an ice cream parlor. The man's face is obscured by the turned up coller of his trench coat. The man sits down and places his breifcase on the counter.) Bob: I'll be with you in a minute, folks. What you need is a little something to cheer you up. (Bob walking over to the jukebox again.) Bob: And-and I've got just the thing. (He presses a few buttons.) Bob: There. That oughta do it. (He walks away from the jukebox.) Bob: What'll it be, Sir? (The songs that play "Promised Land", "Good Morning George" and "The Thankfulness Song". After that, Chuckie sniffs a little.) Chuckie: Yeah. Maybe I should just try to be thankful for the time I did have with my Silly Songs. Bye, silly songs. Nice knowing you. (He begins singing) It isn't any trouble just to S-M-I-L-E... Bob: Okay. Wrong song. Bad timing. Ah... These'll be great. You'll see. Oh! This one is so funny! (Laughs) (Singing) You're big, I'm little... (Speaking) O-okay, buddy! Hang on! Daddy's coming! (The next songs that play are "Keep Walking", "Big Things Too" and "Stuff-Mart Rap".) Bob: (Laughs) Oh, that cracks me up! Bungee bungee bungee-wungee-woogee-wagee-weege... Come on! (Laughs) (Bob stops laughing and notices that Chuckie is still not cheering up.) Chuckie: I hope those guys didn't get hurt falling on their heads like that. You think they got hurt? Bob: Oh. Gee, buddy. I don't know. They were wearing their helmets. Chuckie: Yeah. They were wearing their helmets. That's good. Bob: Look. Pal. M-maybe it's none of my business, but...why are you so down? You want to tell me what's going on? Woody: I'll tell you what's going on! (The mysterious man reveals himself to be Sheriff Woody. Chuckie looks shocked then grumpy. Woody walks over to the jukebox.) Woody: Perhaps this will help clear things up. (Woody looks sternly at Chuckie. They both make funny faces. Chuckie looks stern again and selects a song.) Chuckie Finster: Noooooooooooooooo! (The song Woody selected is "His Chesseburger". After the song, Bob looks at Woody.) Bob: (Gasps) You don't mean...? Woody: Yes! It's my fault! All my fault! I'm the one to blame! (Chuckie gently bangs his heads on the table.) Bob: That's despicable. I'd feel that way too if somebody took my songs away. (Chuckie nods in agreement.) Woody: It's just that… I… Well… Surely you can understand my position. I was certainly facting in the public's best insterest. We do need standards to uphold, you know. (Bob looks scornfully at him.) Woody: Yes. I see. Well... But then, I got these. (Woody opens his briefcase. Chuckie looks on as the rain outside stops. Woody pulls out a pile of paper. He takes 1 piece of paper and reads it out loud.) Woody: Ahem! "We, the undersigned, believe that Sheriff Woody must forgive and forget "The Song of the Cebú" incident and return Silly Songs with Chuckie to regular Penguin programming, signed 167,512 adoring fans, including, but not limited to, the entire population of Duluth, Minnesota and even someone in Moose Lake." Chuckie: Moose Lake? Woody: Yes. Moose Lake. Chuckie: (Happy) Wow. Moose Lake. Woody: The people have spoken. I'm afriad I had no other choice but to hereby decree that Silly Songs in henceforth reinstated. Effective immediately! Which is what, I suppose, henceforth means. But no matter! Go on! Sing with all the silliness you can muster! (Woody walks onto the counter.) Woody: Let the know know, yea unto its farthest reaches, including, but no limited to, Moose Lake, that this is not the end of silliness! No! Quite the contrary! Silliness has just begun! (He slips and falls off the counter. His head pops up from behind.) Woody: But try not to be too silly. Please? (Chuckie gives Woody a "Thumbs up" look, gets up and walks over to the jukebox. He pulls out a CD entitled "Silly Songs with Chuckie: The Yodeling Veterinarian of the Alps". He puts the CD in. An arm of the jukebox places a CD in the player and "The Yodeling Veterinarian of the Alps" plays.) 2000 Version The Logo "Big Idea Presents" logo comes up after Why We Do what we do 11 seconds. (The story begins at an ice cream parlor that's modeled after Edward Hoppers' famous 1942 painting "Nighthawks". It's a dark rainy night. Inside, we see Jimmy Gourd as an ice cream man cleaning plates behind the counter. We also see a sleeping Larry sitting next to a large glass window, alone and fidgeting. There are 3 almost empty sundae glasses on his table: 2 pink and 1 green. Larry appears to be having a nightmare of some kind. We fade into his dream.) Archibald: Ex-ex-ex-excuse me, I have an announcement. ...and as a result of the disastrous outcome of the previous Silly Song... Larry: Boy is riding with Cebu... (Speaking) Um... No wait. No wait. Archibald: Th-th-this is quite disappointing...disappointing...disappointing... (We fade back to Larry, still dreaming...) Larry: No. No! (...then back to his nightmare...) Archibald: Management has decided-decided-decided...that other performers...performers... Mr. Lunt: 'Cause you're his cheeseburger His yummy cheeseburger... Archibald: Silly Songs is cancelled... Silly Songs is cancelled-is cancelled until further notice. ...cancelled... Silly Songs is cancelled...cancelled...cancelled...cancelled... (...and back to Larry, who is fidgeting more vigorously.) Larry: Jibee! Jibee! Jibee! Nnnnn! Nnnnnn! No wait! Nnnnnn! Jibee! Jibee! (Jimmy begins to take notice of Larry's spastic squeaking and fidgeting.) Larry: Nnnnnnnn! Cebu! Nnnnnn! Jimmy: Hey. Larry: Jibee! Jimmy: Hey-hey, Mr. You okay? Larry: Jibee! Nnnnnn! Nnnn! Jibee! Jimmy: Mr.! Wake up, Mr.! Mr.?! (The title "The End of Silliness?: More Really Silly Songs!" comes up as Jimmy rushes over to see if Larry's okay.) (The VeggieTales Theme Song begins) (We fade back to Jimmy and Larry. Larry has an ice pack on his head. He also has a cup of coffee in front of him.) Jimmy: You had me worried there for a while, buddy. You okay? Larry: (Sniffs) Yeah. I'm okay. Jimmy: Well...can I get you anything? A push-up? (Larry shakes his head.) Jimmy: Waffle cone? (Larry shakes his head again.) Jimmy: Cup full of sprinkles? Larry: No. I don't need anything. Jimmy: You, uh...wanna talk about it? (Larry looks up then looks over at a jukebox with a TV screen.) Larry: Does that thing work? Jimmy: Mm-hmm. Larry: G-7. Jimmy: Huh? Larry: G-7. Press G-7! (Jimmy hops over to the jukebox.) Larry: It all started a while back when I was singing this song and... Well...I don't know! It just...kinda got messed up! See Also * 321 Penguins!: Mess Up Cancelled Song